Pissed
by bballgurl119
Summary: What happened when Ron 'Drank Everything'. Missing moment from Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Scroll.


_" "Are you accusing me of ignoring my little sister?"_

_"I don't know, why would I make a statement like that?" I folded my arms tightly across my chest. Harry got in between us, I hadn't noticed it but we were extremely close._

_"Would you two please be mature about this." He said, looking worried. "Instead of screaming at each other, why don't you go sit and talk somewhere where no one but the two of you can hear your conversation."_

_I looked around, he was right, Seamus, Dean and some of the others were beginning to stare._

_"Fine." Ron said. "But I don't think I'm safe to talk to right now." He dug around in his bag and pulled out a pair of black sun glasses then used them to cover his eyes. He spun on his heel and walked straight out of the common room. "_

-From Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Scroll Chapter 17

* * *

**Pissed**

He couldn't believe it. She'd lied to him. It was his own bloody sister for crying out loud, he deserved to know these things so that he could help her and protect her. I wasn't something small like she'd cheated on her potion homework it was something big, it was a part of who she was. Ron worried about what Ginny thought, and why she didn't tell anyone. _Did she think I would stop loving her? _He wondered. _She's my little sister, I'll love her and help her through no matter what._

He reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Fred and George had told him of a secret path through it to get to Hogsmead unnoticed. Ron decided he was going to take it today, he needed an enclosed place to run and burn off stress and anger. The only thing was there were many unspeakable things in the Forbidden Forest. Some species monsters hadn't even been discovered yet. He stepped forward and pine needles crunched under his feet. He walked cautiously through the trees looking over his shoulder every other minute. He turned back, he could no longer see the castle, only woods and figured that there was no way anyone would be able to see him. He let out all that frustration he'd been holding back fly out into thin air and before he knew it he landed on four giant auburn paws, then took off.

As a wolf, he had great agility. Much more then he had as a human. He jumped and climbed over giant boulders and dodged trees like it was nothing. He graciously leapt over a fallen log and landed with ease. Ron looked around, everything was a lot clearer even if it was in black and white. He caught the scent of his twin brothers and followed it until he reached the alleged trail. It wasn't really a trail at all! It was just a line of scent which held that of all his brothers. He walked slowly, still checking behind his shoulder every so often.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes and Ron spun around baring his teeth. A centaur leaped from the bush with his bow in hand, Ron backed up growling. The centaur lowered his weapon.

"Easy friend," He said. "I do not wish to harm you."

Ron returned to his normal stance.

"Weasley?" The animal guessed. Ron ducked his head. "My my, I haven't seen you since you were only a second year." He smiled in approval. "Well you seem to have grown into a very fine young man."

Ron sat down slopply and looked at the ground, then back up at the middle-aged centaur.

"Something seems to be troubling you." He assumed. Ron whined for an answer. "Ahh, I see. You know when your brothers were still here, they also used this path to get to Hosgmead. I assume they're the ones who told you about it." He nodded. "You know your family is greatly known amongst our people. The befriended and protected us in our time of need. So if you're ever in any trouble come and find us." The centaur began to leave. "And bring your sister."

Ron snorted in agreement and jumped to his feet. He continued on his way. When he heard the laughter and chatter of other students he turned back to his normal form. He quietly got to the edge of the forest and was let out in a short ally. There was a group of third year girls, he recognized them from Ravenclaw. He walked out of the woods and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. The tall, dark haired girl stepped towards him.

"Why hello-" She started in a flirtatious voice.

"Not interested." Ron said rudely, brushing her off. He hid his cloak underneath his arm. He didn't need anyone knowing he was a Gryffindor, it was Ravenclaw's day to be in Hogsmead today. He flipped up his hood and walked down the strip of shops until he reached the bar. Madam Rosmerta's was a rather large place. He saw Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend, downing a pint of firewhisky with he new boyfriend that Ron didn't know by name. After she was done she slammed the glass on the table (obviously drunk) and lent toward her light haired boyfriend. Their lips met sloppily and soon tongues were exchanged. He looked away immediately and took a seat at the bar. A few seats down was Michael Corner, Ginny's ex.

_Well, let's wonder why she broke up with him?_ He thought.

"Hello," Madam Rosemerta walked up, drying her hands on a towel. "What can I getcha?"

"How about a Firewhisky?" It was one of the very few alcoholic drinks that he knew of, the Weasley's didn't drink much.

"Are you even sixteen yet?" She asked, dipping her head.

"Yeah." He lied. He would be in a few months, so what difference would it make anyway?

"Alright," She said grabbing a glass. "You look distressed."

"How'd you know?" He chuckled.

"Honey, I'm a bartender. I know that look." She poured him some burgundy liquid over ice. "You wanna tell me about it?"

"Nah." Ron responded. "I don't wanna trouble you with my problems."

"Like I said I'm a bartender, I'm like a therapist but free." She put the glass on the counter in front of him. "On the house."

"Thanks." He swirled it around in his glass a bit. "Down the hatch." He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. The inside of his cheeks stung but he swallowed. "Wow, that's strong." He commented, before drinking more. he set it on the countertop and looked at the variety of drinks offered to him. Somehow his mind wandered off to Hermione and Ginny. He knew something went on with them, he could feel it. He knew that Hermione felt bad about something, but it wasn't about not telling him. Was she the trigger to Ginny finding out she liked girls? Was she interested in Ginny?

Thinking all these things he became very frustrated. He looked at the rest of his glass and closed his eyes. He downed the remaining half glass in one sitting. He slammed the glass on the table, and Madam Rosemerta walked back over. "Anything else?"

"I want one of those blue drinks with the salt around the rim."

"A margarita?" She corrected.

Ron pointed at her. "Yes!"

"Alright." She poured him some in an odd looking glass. He shrugged and downed it. It was sweeter then the firewhisky, and he liked it. "Seems like you like that."

"Oh I do." A slightly tipsy Ron answered.

"Want another?"

"I wanna try," He put his finger to his chin and looked at the options. "Tequila Sunrise, that looks good."

"You have a nice taste fine sir, coming right up." She disappeared into the back, only to return with many drinks on a platter. She set one in front of him. "Enjoy."

He took this one slow, it wasn't as good as it looked. He knew that by now any normal person would be passed out or close but Ron was only fairly tipsy. He could still remember his problems. Once he was done he called the bartender back over. "I would like one bourbon, one scotch and one beer like the song."

"Are you sure kid?" She asked, concerned. He nodded. "You can sure take a drink."

Out of the three, he definitely preferred the Scotch. He liked it so much that he ordered another. Ron's world spun faster with every sip he took. Everyone seemed to be laughing and having a good time so he started laughing just to laugh. He couldn't even hold his head up anymore, it was supported by the back of his wrist that was also holding his drink. The Scotch was about half gone when he heard his dad's favorite song on the radio. Extremely happy to be reminded of his father, Ron began to sing along.

"But'cha didn't have to cut me off," His voice was higher than usual but about a hundred. He was off key but it didn't matter, he thought he sounded great. "Make it like we never happened and that we were nothing." He saw a pain of very small, purple shoes over bright blue polka dot socks. He looked up to see long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He chuckled at the sight of an old friend. "Hi!"

"I didn't expect to see you here." Luna said. "But it's a nice surprise."

"You know when I first walked in here, I thought that I was going to get body bounded and sent off to Azkaban." He slurred. "But no, it's awesome in here." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Come," He held out an arm to rush her over, but it nearly caused him to lose his balance. "Drink with me, and tell me about your life."

She seemed a little taken aback by Ron's invitation. "Oh," She said quietly. "Okay." She slid onto the barstool next to him.

"Luna!" Ron blurted. "Why do you look so sad?" She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "It's not okay to be sad. It's not okay to be sad. You need to be happy." She tried to talk, but Ron cut her off once more. "Let it out, just let it out girl."

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me." She admitted.

"Why would I not want to talk to you Luna?" Ron asked. "I'm your friend Luna." He became a bit distressed. "I am your friend Luna? Right Luna?"

"Yes you're my friend but I thought you'd be mad at me because I stole Harry away from you and Hermione."

Ron waved dramatically. "Nah." He took a small sip of the scotch. "Oh that's good." He held the glass out to her. "Want some?"

"No thank you?" She pushed it away from her. She laced her finger together. "What if I told you that we spent the night together in the broom closet?"

Ron simply tossed his drink back on the counter and turned to her. "If you want to do the splits on my brother go ahead, I mean screw the school, the whole world even I don't care. Life is too short to care!" Madam Rosemerta walked by. "I want two of those shots you light on fire!"

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Don't you think you've had enough."

"Alright, just one." He compromised. Ron turned back to Luna. "Look, I have to congratulate you because harry is a very reserved person and to get him to open up just the slightest bit is like," He thought for a word but blanked. "Like hard." Ron blew the flame off the small glass that was set in front of him and looked back to her. "But I think i better congratulate him too because you are very nice looking."

Luna blushed. "Thanks."

Ron downed the shot in one gulp and grabbed his cloak. "Goodbye, Luna Lovegood." He waved as he stumbled out the door. "I will see you on planet Pluto."

He took the long way back to Hogwarts, falling over multiple times and stumbling hundreds. When he burst into the common room laughing every one came at him.

"Did you hear Ron?"

"Do you know Ron?"

"Why aren't you with her Ron?"

"It's your fault Ron!"

He pressed his fingers to his temples. "Slow down, I can't hear with all you bitching at once."

"Hermione's in the infirmary." Lavender informed.

"What?"

"After you two had your fight she tried to go up the stairs and knocked herself out cold." She explained. "Didn't Harry tell you?"

"No," He turned around to go back out the portrait hole. "He never tells me nothing!"


End file.
